


Filling Up the Corners Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hunting, Pre-Series, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of Supernatural fic by Hiyacynth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling Up the Corners Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> The first story is pre-series; the second set in early Season Two; the third in early Season Three and supposes that the S2 episode "What Is and What Should Never Be" did not take place. The fourth story, anytime, anyplace.

Three hours, 16 minutes  
182 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200911224.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200911225.zip)

Stories by Hiyacynth:  
[The Dumbest Thing Dean Ever Did](http://hiyacynth.livejournal.com/194223.html)  
[Occasions of Sin](http://hiyacynth.livejournal.com/186113.html)  
[Periphery](http://hiyacynth.livejournal.com/246759.html)  
[Inventory](http://hiyacynth.livejournal.com/190515.html)

Playlist:  
Goody Two Shoes - Adam Ant  
He Was a Friend of Mine - Willie Nelson  
Can't Find My Way Home - Alana Davis  
Back on the Road Again - REO Speedwagon


End file.
